


[Podfic] My Love

by truthinadvertising



Series: Podfics: Read for you by Truthinadvertsing [3]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: (both in the second section), (for reference the self harm is scratching), Aftermath of Posession, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief Nondescript Reference to Rape, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthinadvertising/pseuds/truthinadvertising
Summary: [PODFIC]"Dragons tend to share specific endearments with their Riders and sometimes vice versa. Saphira calls Eragon “little one” and even Glaedr uses the term once. But for Thorn and Murtagh, they always call each other “my love”.Based on an important headcanon to me. Three times (of many) Murtagh and Thorn call each other "My Love"
Relationships: Murtagh Morzansson & Thorn (Inheritance Cycle)
Series: Podfics: Read for you by Truthinadvertsing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720213
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389567) by [HurricanesWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricanesWriting/pseuds/HurricanesWriting). 



> Special Shoutout to the original author of this fic HurricanesWriting because I love it so much. Murtagh is my boy and there isn't enough content of him and Thorn and this is a GEM. They have some other Inheritance fic so please go read their stuff and give them all the love. 
> 
> Also, I don't know if you have happened to have listened to the Inheritance Cycle Audio Books but in them, Gerard Doyle makes Murtagh Scottish and I've always loved that so if you're wondering why I made that choice here that's why.

Someday I'll figure out how to embed the player but for now, listen for free on Dropbox: 

[My Love](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a3fllwad39e3dsz/My%20Love.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
